


Total Drama: Here We Go Again!

by nevergwendingstory



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Universe, Chris is back baby!, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mostly Gen 1, Original Character(s), Post-Total Drama (Cartoon) Season/Series 07, Ridonculous Race isn't here, Total Drama World Tour, Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island, old concept I had, takes place after TDAS and TDPI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergwendingstory/pseuds/nevergwendingstory
Summary: After struggling ratings and a (shocking) second chance, Chris McLean wants a fresh start with the Total Drama crew. When they want no part of his scheme, he infiltrates their high school only to find out that the drama isn't just for TV. The "campers" juggle work, love, partying, and trying to figure out what they're going to do with their lives. (Takes place after TDAS/PI)
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Courtney/Scott (Total Drama), Jasmine/Shawn (Total Drama), Lindsay/Tyler (Total Drama)
Kudos: 18





	1. 15 Minutes of Shame - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! On my old FF.net account, I wrote (and didn't finish) one episode of this season... BUT After a long break... I decided that I wanted to rewrite the season! (Don't worry, Gwen and Courtney will still be somewhat civil to each other.) Now that I have rewatched the series over and over again, there are more ideas and I'm excited to get them out there! Enjoy!

**Hey there! On my old account, I wrote (and didn't finish) one episode of this season... BUT After a long break... I decided that I wanted to rewrite the season! (Don't worry, Gwen and Courtney will still be somewhat civil to each other.) Now that I have rewatched the series over and over again, there are more ideas and I'm excited to get them out there!**

**Episode 1: 15 Minutes of Shame - Part 1**

After an intense workout, Chris McLean sat on his couch and tried to relax for once. Television was never helpful. Every other station played commercials for upcoming reality shows that rejected Chris as the host or the rejection was his choice. Why would Chris want to host a show where people survived a week in the woods while they were in the buff? And how would Chris know that that would bring in ratings?

You see, Total Drama lost its touch after its "All-Stars" season. The audience knew it, the tabloids knew it, even Chris and Chef knew it. The cast was still loved, but they were doing the same things from before and the drama was getting on everybody's nerves. It's safe to say that Wawanakwa sank just like the ratings. The season also drew controversy after Chris's arrest from the year before. One year in prison usually meant decades under scrutiny from the tabloids.

Despite the demands for a new season during the All-Stars finale with a brand new cast, the season flopped after it was learned that the island was made from a computer. Nobody wanted to give Total Drama the time of day anymore.

This past summer gave Chris a lot of time to figure out where he was going with his career, luckily, his paychecks from the previous seasons were still good and some producers have contacted him for minor movie roles that could hopefully kickstart his career. Total Drama could've been a bumpy road on the path to reborn fame.

When Chris finally settled on something to watch, he heard a knock on the door.

"Should I check and see who that is?" Billy, his intern, popped his head into the living room and Chris groaned.

"Might as well…" Chris replied as he put the remote down. As the door opened, an old friend entered the living room and Chris recognized those footsteps.

"Chef? Hey... I haven't seen you all summer, man!" While they did talk on the phone, an actual interaction and face-to-face felt odd. Chris was glad to see him again.

"I know... Things just came up-" Chef shrugged his shoulders as Chris started to talk.

"You finally took up that cruise ship gig, Judge Hatchet was on the air and your roadkill cafe finally took off!" It was safe to say that Chef was more occupied than Chris this past summer.

"Well, the cruise ship was the only successful venture. Judge Hatchet got canceled after one season and I had to close the roadkill cafe due to a health violation. Who knew that venison could kill someone if you don't wash it properly?". Chef asked. The silence between the two turned into erupted waves of laughter, causing Chris to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Not me! So, what brings you to the McLean mansion of mystery?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess we can try and solve the mystery of why there's now a contract for season six." Chef was referring to a large stack of papers in his hand that automatically puzzled Chris.

"Season six? Season six of what?"

"Total Drama! The show we have been doing for what feels like forever? What other show has a season six that you are involved in?"

"I don't know, but that was the last one I expected it to be..." Chris responded as he decided to check the papers for himself. "...This can't be happening!" He continued to skim the papers frantically.

"Oh, it's happening. It was a shock for me too."

"But we tanked in the ratings with the whole fake island thing." Chris rebuked.

"Fakery is all the rage with reality shows though, you know that!" Chef said. _Did he really think that everything else was fake?_ Chris thought to himself.

"I'm being one hundred percent me, man!" He argued. The torture, the pain, the looks, that was all McLean. Did he manipulate some parts of the show to increase the drama? Yes. but at least he was being honest about it. "I didn't receive word about doing this again until now and I'm legally required to do it? I can't believe I'm doing another season of this!" Chris sighed.

"It can't be that bad, think about the-" Chef tried to cheer him up but that encouraged Chris to go on… with complaining.

"I swear, they're adding seasons on purpose! Where are the Gemmys, the sponsorships, it isn't even about me anymore! Do you know how many times teenagers come up to me and ask about 'Gwuncan'... GWUNCAN? They obviously didn't watch it that season… Like I care. What were you saying?" Chris finally caught his breath after his explosive rant. Chef was at a loss for words.

"I was going to say that you should think about the cash but you can keep going."

"You had me at 'cash'! We're so doing this! I'll just call the producers right now!" Chris ran to his phone.

"We?!" Chef finally caught up to Chris, who looked at him with a serious look on his face.

"Chef, if I'm going down, you're coming with me. We're a package deal! Besides, I don't think they could go with somebody like Blaineley." Chris shuttered. "That girl is practically begging for a comeback."

"You could get Topher to do it! The pretty boy did have a cat named Chef." Chef joked.

"No way! Total Drama isn't Total Drama without Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet!" Chris exclaimed.

"Now that's more like it!" Chef cheered as Chris dialed the business number mentioned on the contract.

_~ Meanwhile at Gemini TV Studios ~_

A group of producers are heard laughing about a new pitch for a potential reality show: "Extreme Janitor Sports".

"They can ride the mop buckets down a slide, the fans will go crazy!" One producer said as he typed on his computer.

"The janitors have mops for ores and… they can't bump into the wet floor signs or else… THEY SLIP!" The producers continued to laugh but the sound of a phone ringing killed the mini party.

"Sorry, guys, I have to take this." The producer shuffled back to his office and his eyes widened when he recognized the number. "You have to be kidding me… Hello?"

"Hey, it's Chris McLean! I gave it some thought and yes, I will do another season of Total Drama."

"You will? Are you sure about that?" The producer nervously laughed.

"Yeah… are you going to reject me because I'm old? Because I'm not!" Chris argued.

"No, not at all. It's just…" The producer's voice turned into a whisper. "Are you sure you really want to go through with this? It's not the show we're worried about, your arrest is still a hot topic in the press. In fact, it's probably taboo to be talking to you right now. Maybe there was a miscommunication with the network."

"Well, from the looks of it… the revised contract says that I'm still the host. How do you explain that one then?" Chris laughed.

"That has to be a fluke!" The producer began to rummage his desk for a copy of the contract like a starving raccoon.

"I don't know, man. It has the official seal of approval." Chris mumbled.

"Who approved of that?" As his voice was getting louder, his coworkers glanced at him. He mouthed the word, "sorry" before continuing to battle with Chris.

"The network and also the legal team." Chris laughed. "Are you a newbie or something?"

"No, I'm just in denial really." The producer finally found a copy and was in shock. _Son of a bitch_. He thought to himself. "Well, prepare to say I told you so because I found the-"

"What the heck, I'll do it! Everyone loves a comeback story." Chris was feeling ecstatic again.

"I mean I guess… With the arrest and the whole dumping toxic waste on an island, you're basically cancelled, McLean."

"Cancelled? Just like how the show will be if I'm not there?" Chris asked.

"Okay, fine! Fine! It actually isn't going to work if we put someone else to do it. It isn't Total Drama without Chris and Chef."

"Told you!" Chris whispered to Chef, who simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Reading this… Yes. It does say that you and Chef Hatchet are in for another season of who knows what…"

"Yeah, obviously. What's the shock factor?"

"It's in the contestants' paperwork too."

"The new contestants that will submit audition tapes soon, right? Starting fresh, I like it!"

"No, we have to stick to what we know and who we know."

"You don't mean… Darn it!"

"Yup, your old cast still possess their old contracts. They can work again."

"They're coming back?" Chef asked in the background.

"I guess so," Chris responded, he wanted to start new again. "I told them that they weren't making money anymore."

"Oh, they bring money." The producer said, having Chris realize that he could everything this whole time.

"Okay, upside: I love torturing those kids. Downside: They torture me with their mock lawsuits and attitude."

"You're one to talk, you complained about doing this before I intervened." Chef said.

"Shh!"

"I'm still here, Chris. Just consider the ratings, okay?" The producer was wondering if anybody else could do it at this point, but that would cause him to act like a hypocrite. _Consider the ratings._

"Fine."

"Well, we're glad to have both of you back, I guess. Hopefully, we can make a better season than last time, use a _real_ location."

"Hey! I went all out on that island."

"Not the point, anyways… We will provide some updates once we contact the cast and find out who's joining. These kids never check their emails. These sponsorship deals are through the roof with some of them. We have a few premises to go over at the next board meeting and that might be two months from now?" The producer questioned himself as he checked his calendar. "We have a busy schedule as you know."

"Yup."

"Once again, welcome back." The producer's voice became more confident and less whiny.

_~ Back at Chris's house ~_

"Thank you." Chris decided to hang up, he just wanted to hear the good news. "We are so back!" He cheered as he high-fived Chef. The two then embraced each other with a hug.

"Hey, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"This hug has been going on for way too long."

"Sorry." Chris apologized. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to contact the money makers- I mean contestants. I know the network's going to do that but I'm in a good mood to contact old friends."

"Alright… What kind of season do you think it's going to be? You can't do a summer camp challenge with them."

"And why not?" Chris questioned.

"Don't they start school in a few weeks?"

"Didn't think of that, but! I know two of them that aren't attending school and I'm going to find one of them right now. Intern!"

Billy ran as fast as he could when Chris called him, almost breaking a sweat. "Yes?"

"You may have to call a few lawyers for me."

"I heard you on the phone, what did you do?" Billy wasn't sure if he should expect something outrageous, it's Chris McLean he was working for.

"Not me, man! It's for someone else."

"What do you have up your sleeve, McLean?" Chef raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll see!" Chris took another look at the paper. "Anything that will make the show interesting!" He began to laugh menacingly. "By the way, that thing about the contestants starting school… Remind me about that again later on. 'Kay?"

Chef rolled his eyes and kept the fear of wondering what Chris will do next to himself.

_~ Two Weeks Later ~_

Total Drama's former bad boy Duncan was sitting in his cell watching the days go by as he didn't want to admit that he was actually afraid of "big boy jail". Was it his new persona making him feel this way? Normally, he was fine and ready to plot an escape but this time, but this time, he was actually taking orders and writing to his mom every week. Was the crime worth it? Maybe. Was Chris over exaggerating? Maybe. So much for an image change…

Being on the show has garnered a reputation for Duncan, especially with the recent season and his "temporary" change of heart.

"Mohawk! You got a visitor." The guard projected his voice as he approached Duncan.

"Well, how about that?" Duncan laughed to himself and got up from his bed.

"Also, if you can, get your jacket on the way out." The guard commanded. Duncan grabbed his jacket with a puzzled look on his face.

"Outdoor visitation? I'd rather do it inside." Duncan argued as he walked out of the cell.

"Keep walking!" The guard poked Duncan's back as he continued to follow him. He was hoping to be in contact with the lawyer his mother finally mentioned in one of the previous letters. The two made their way to a room with plastic tables and chairs that were set up for visiting families. Nobody else was there talking to their lawyer. Maybe they were late and the jail made an exception. Only one person was seen actually using the room for visitation.

His lawyer wasn't there, but his mother was and instead of feeling angry, he felt happy. The feeling appeared to be mutual as a smile automatically appeared on her face.

"Look at you! How are you?" His mother embraced him with a warm hug.

"I've been better, ma. How was your birthday?"

"It was alright, to say the least, your father and I missed you." "I find that hard to believe."

"Come on, Duncan, that's not the point! We missed you! The two broke away from their hug and decided to sit down. "Now, I didn't bring you cake but I did bring a... legal expert?" His mom looked in another direction and questioned her last words. This statement caused Duncan's eyes to widen.

"You mean a lawyer, right?"

"He doesn't look like one but he did get you out."

"What?"

"You might be off the hook."

"What kind of lawyer did you hire?"

"He's not a lawyer and I didn't hire him, he actually approached me a few weeks ago. He studied your case and pulled some strings." Low and behold, the man himself entered the room.

"Duncan!"

Duncan was not hallucinating. At least he didn't think he was. That was really Chris McLean.

"Chris?! What the-" He looked at his mother who had a fearful look on her face.

"Should I let you two talk alone or should I stay here?" She asked as the tension continued to increase. When there was no response, she decided to let them sort it out, there was a guard after all if anything were to happen. Now that they were alone, Chris could finally talk business.

"Duncan, my man!" Chris extended his fist to give him a fist bump but Duncan declined.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again." Duncan scoffed

"Now, what makes you say that?" Chris questioned him.

"Umm… I blew up your mansion on international TV and who got me arrested? Wait… You got me arrested!" Duncan recalled as he pointed at Chris. _How could he not remember that?_ (Of course, Chris remembers that and the fact that Duncan called his former bachelor a "mansion" almost made him snap. But this was about the show and not his former living conditions.)

"First of all, it's a _cottage_ and two… it's water under the bridge." Chris kept his cool when he announced that he forgave Duncan, who was shocked to see Chris as the forgiving type.

"What?" Duncan had no idea how to feel, it was mostly a combination of confusion and shock. His mom said that he's off the hook from his crimes but Chris was the last person he expected to actually help him out.

"Yup! I cleared your name… From that charge. You're still carrying weight from those trips to juvie, even the ones before the show. I'm not that generous." Chris explained.

 _This has to be a prank._ Duncan thought to himself.

"Hold on… You're the 'legal expert' my mom mentioned? Is this some new publicity stunt or something, like a freedom project?" Something didn't add up and Duncan knew it.

"No…" Chris trailed off. "But I'm an expert in ratings and the network has allowed us to make another season of To-" Duncan's heart dropped when he figured out the real reason, cutting Chris off in the process.

"Of Total Drama?!"

"Let me finish!" Chris paused for a dramatic effect. "Of Total! Drama! Blank!" It felt good to announce Total Drama like that again. "We're still working on the third part." Duncan frowned.

"Let me get this straight. I'm free because you're doing another season of this stupid show?" Duncan realized that he was asking too many questions today but so many bombshells were dropped today, he needed clarity. _Well played, Chris._

"Your misery is somebody else's company… and a paycheck for mine! _Ka-Ching_." Chris laughed as he took out his wallet with one hand while the other one rested on Duncan's shoulder. "I was as shocked as you, but I got around to it." Of course Chris would "get around" to the idea of putting himself in the spotlight again.

"Well, what if I don't want to do it? You can't make me!" Duncan shook his shoulder to remove Chris's arm.

"Then that's a breach of contract!" Chris revealed a stack of paperwork that Duncan signed from the moment he signed up for Total Drama Island. "It also means that you're probably going to have to book an eternal stay at the calaboose and that's no fun believe me."

"Are you even speaking English? I wouldn't mind staying here. The prison food tastes much better than the crap Chef fed us season after season." Duncan was obviously lying, but he did not want to leave prison on Total Drama's terms if it was the reason he went to prison in the first place.

Chris's bad cop role wasn't getting him anywhere and it was time for another tactic: the fame card.

"What if I told you that you're a fan favorite?" Chris asked, making Duncan chuckle.

"Yeah right!"

"The ratings never lie, Duncan." Chris waved yet another stack of papers that showed the show's highest-rated episodes in Duncan's face, but this time he was actually intrigued.

"Do they still see me as a bad guy?"

"I thought that was the least of your concerns." Chris's tactics were catching on, he could feel it!

"It is… I just wanted to know."

"Deep down there's a good guy wanting to make a comeback. I see a lot of myself in you, you know?" Chris crossed his arms.

"Really? How so?" It was safe to say that Chris had NOTHING in common with the contestants, but maybe there was more than what meets the eye.

"It's just the part of me from two weeks ago after I found out about this new season. Besides going to prison and starring in an amazing reality show-"

"That's putting it mildly." Duncan mumbled under his breath.

"I'm pretty sure that's all we have in common. Stick with me and the show and you're outta here!" Chris grinned. "I did drop the charge but I could provide for you financially."

"What the heck, I might need the extra money at this point." Duncan looked at the contract again and decided to keep a copy.

"That's the spirit!" Chris cheered.

"Can I go now?" Duncan sighed, he was now a free man who was in desperate need of a normal bed and maybe a social life.

"You're free to go!" Chris replied. After Duncan and his mom left, Chris was ready to call Chef and tell him that the cast hunting is off to a great start.

One contestant was already on board. The rest of them never got back to the producers nor Chris online… what if they were confronted face to face? Chris was not ready to say goodbye to Total Drama after a change of heart and he wanted to keep it that way!

 _Maybe we should pay some old friends a visit!_ What better place to humiliate the former contestants at the second most humiliating place… Their high school!


	2. 15 Minutes of Shame - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school and Chris is ready to tell the other contestants about the new season!

**Episode 2: 15 Minutes of Shame - Part 2**

Two days after bailing out Duncan, Chris was sticking with his plan. After all, the cast never reads his emails or the network's email. The confrontation was key.

The plan was simple. Chris was able to pull some strings right away (and by Chris, I mean his lawyers and assistants) and enroll Duncan into White Pines High, the same school the Total Drama contestants were in. Duncan would get situated, blend in once again, and Chris comes for the kill by surprising the contestants with an assembly announcing the new season.

So far, the only complication in the plan was getting Duncan to go to school… especially when he didn't inform Duncan about this. Hopefully, this part of the deal would not jeopardize Duncan's end of the bargain.

_~ 7:00 a.m. - One hour before the first day of school... ~_

Chris never knew what it was like to wake up a sleeping teenager without a megaphone, air horn, or anything loud really. Maybe it would be best for him to stay silent and let his parents handle it.

Chef and Chris decided that it would be nice to provide "transportation" for Duncan, so there was no backing out or fake promises. The two drove to Duncan's house and Chris was surprised by the size of it. It was huge!

"The kid really lives like this?" Chris asked.

"Beats me." Chef replied, keeping his hand on the steering wheel. Chris got out of the car to pick up Duncan, but first, he had to go over the plan with his parents.

_~Duncan's house ~_

"Would you like some coffee for the road, Mr. McLean?" Duncan's father asked as he poured himself a cup from the coffee machine. The three of them sat at the dining table, where his parents were obviously confused as to why their son's "legal expert" was in the picture again.

"Please, call me Chris and no thank you. I have a nice hot coffee waiting for me in the car, no grinds!" Chris smiled.

Duncan's father looked at the coffee pot in his hand. "You're too kind." He finally sat down with his wife at the table.

"So, why are you here now? Not trying to be mean or anything… you have done so much already! You brought my boy home." His mom gushed.

"He should've stayed in the slammer longer…" Duncan's father mumbled, followed by receiving a kick under the table, courtesy of his wife. "Ow!"

"Well, for the upcoming… venture? Yeah! Chef and I are getting the other contestants together at the high school they go to-"

"White Pines? Duncan can't go back there? He has a record."

"Oh, I know. It took a lot of work for me to get them to scrub that slate clean! I'm a man of my word and I promised to provide financially… with a price." Chris said, causing Duncan's parents' eyes to widen and Duncan's father to almost spit out his coffee.

"The price of him going to school? We've done that for seventeen years… are you pimping him out? I saw a story on this!"

"Honey! Let him talk, sorry about him…"

"No worries! I promised him a spot on the show once he was a free man and in exchange, he does the right thing as I supervise. I wouldn't be doing this if there was no show."

"Wow… that's very shallow."

"I know! Anyways, I'm trying to get the rest of the contestants back together and it wouldn't be the same without one missing…" Chris stopped himself. "Well, one is missing but we choose to not talk about him. So, school's starting in a few! Where's the scholar?" He asked. Now that the plan was established and addressed several times, it was time to get Duncan.

"Duncan? Oh, he's still sleeping. Good luck trying to wake him up." His mom laughed.

"Oh, don't worry! We can just put him in the back of the car!" Chris smiled. The parents exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry, what?" Duncan's mother raised an eyebrow.

"What? Too creepy?" Chris asked. Duncan's parents nodded. "Fine, guess I'll have to get the plan B…" Chris pulled out a walkie talkie and called Chef. "Beanie Baby, come to the house OVER!"

Chef entered the house and prepared to go into Duncan's room. He approached Chris who signaled him to go upstairs and find Duncan. Once Chef found Duncan, he managed to somewhat wake him up and Duncan actually got dressed for the day. (Duncan was still groggy, but hey, he was listening to Chef.)

Chef came back downstairs with Duncan on his shoulders and ready to go to the car. "Okay, let's go." He stared at Chris.

"Wow… That's… something." Chris was shocked. He didn't expect it to be so easy, at least they knew they were going to be on time for school. "Well! Thanks again, he's in good hands!"

"Umm… Sure…" Duncan's mom had a confused look on her face. She didn't really know Chris besides their encounters from the past two days and from what she saw on Total Drama. For all she knew, he could make Duncan an accessory for a crime. She looked at her husband, who continued to sip his coffee as if nothing happened to Duncan.

_~7:30 a.m. - Thirty minutes left ~_

Chris was reading queue cards about possible ideas for the show. His mind began to travel as he started to overthink the challenges. They were all recycled concepts. _Maybe these challenges could've worked for the all-star season-_ Chris's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp turn courtesy of Chef.

"Watch it! If I jumble these cards because of your bad driving, I'm going to look bad! I can't have that happen to me again. Be careful!" Chris complained as he reshuffled his cards and all Chef could do was sigh. Duncan was still asleep despite all of the commotion going on inside and out.

The drive to the school wasn't always long, but with the exception of buses and children crossing the street, the ride felt like a road trip.

"We still don't have a season name. I know we were going to go over it at the pitch meeting but I always want to plan ahead so I look smart, you know what I'm saying? Oh! There it is, make a left!" Chris pointed at the high school's road sign from a distance. Now it was time to wake Duncan up.

"Wakey, wakey, Duncan!" Chris shook the sleeping delinquent as he began to groan again and open his eyes.

"It was a nightmare? Where am I?! This better not be the freedom dream again…" Duncan woke up in a cold sweat. He was in his clothes, but he didn't remember getting dressed.

"Keep it quiet over there!" Chef shouted from the driver's seat.

"No, Chef, let him ramble. It's hilarious!" Chris laughed.

"I thought I was doing another season of Total Drama- Chris?!" Duncan yelped. His nightmare was now a reality… and a reality show. The car made a complete stop at a large building that Duncan knew all too well.

"Rise and shine, Duncan! You're just in time to get up and own it!" Chris beamed.

"Own what? Wait a minute, White Pines High?" Duncan read the sign.

"Sounds familiar?"

"Yeah... Are you saying that I have to go back to high school?! You're kidding me right?" Duncan fumed. "I agreed to do a season of Total Drama, you release me, and make me go to school... How is that a fair trade?"

"It's your senior year, dude! You have to make it count. Go to the prom, throw a house party, prank the teachers. The world is your oyster!" Chris cheered.

"Okay, this is kind of off-topic, but why are you even here? Why are you helping me?" Duncan asked.

"This was honestly the last resort besides, we have to find the other contestants. If anything, this is you helping me." Chris replied. "Once they're in and we have an idea of what kind of season we're doing, we'll be on the air in no time!"

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"It will all be explained later on today at the school assembly." Chris said as he gave Duncan his backpack.

"Assembly?"

"Yup! Learn a lot today!" Chris gave him a push out of the door as Chef honked the horn. "Time to cut class, Chef!"

"Way ahead of you." Chef laughed.

"Oh... And you can't skip! See you later, Duncan!" Chris waved goodbye as the two drove off, leaving Duncan alone at the entrance.

 _Well, this sucks._ Duncan thought to himself. "How did he know I was skipping? At least I have a study hall first… Maybe I can sleep again."

_~8:30 a.m. - First period ~_

Duncan made himself comfortable in the library and rested his head. He made himself look busy by burying his head in a textbook that was left unclaimed.

Geoff also had a study hall first period. Naturally, he was five minutes late but no one would probably notice. He sat at another table and put his bag under the chair. When he scanned the room, he recognized a face he hasn't seen in a while and ran to another table.

"Duncan? Dude! Hey!" Geoff waved.

"Shh!" The librarian shushed Geoff.

"Sorry... Hey!" Geoff whispered, hugging Duncan.

"How's it going, man?" Duncan laughed.

"Awesome! It's been a while. You missed the awesome end of summer barbecue! DJ and I drove his car into my dad's tool shed, it was awesome. Not for the shed, but for me at least, DJ was scarred-"

"Wish I was there!" Duncan laughed.

"Oh yeah, you were in the calaboose How was that?" The two sat down to recap their summers.

"That's the second time I've heard that in a week. Normally I would expect that out of your mouth but coming from…" Could Duncan tell Geoff about Chris? The new season? Why he's really out… Maybe it was best to keep his mouth shut. "One of my bunkmates... Yeah, he was an old-timer. What a coincidence!"

"It's another word for prison, man. Speaking of which, you came out okay!" Geoff complimented.

"I guess... Juvie was so much better. There was less family time and less work."

"Couldn't be me… I probably wouldn't survive!"

"Nah, you would probably start a riot or two. The cops came to your house two times right?" Duncan did miss Geoff's parties for the most part. During the off-season, Geoff's house was the best destination for every holiday or weekend. Luckily, the cops have only intervened due to a neighbor complaint or the time two people fought in Halloween costumes.

"Yeah, three strikes and I'm grounded." Geoff sighed. He shifted his head to Duncan's class schedule for the week. "Hey, check it out! We have the same lunch period... I have to track DJ down and it will be just like old times. Senior year is hitting me home. I promised myself that I wouldn't cry…" Geoff sniffled, causing Duncan to roll his eyes.

.

"I know... It's crazy to think that we'll be off doing our own thing."

"Let's just live in the moment, okay? We're here for a good time, not a long time, dude." Geoff lamented.

"Pssh… Come on, man." Duncan laughed.

"Shhh!" The librarian interrupted them again.

"Sorry!" The two whispered in unison.

_~Hours later…~_

Chris decided that it was time to get the word out. He made his way to the main office of the school and managed to get away with recruiting the students down to the auditorium. When the contestants entered their class, they were given a written or verbal reminder that they had to report to the auditorium with their belongings. It was a vague reminder but some of them were happy to get out of class.

_~The Auditorium~_

"No way! We're the first ones here, that's awesome!" Owen cheered.

"To be fair, we were on the same floor. Go for those seats! We won't get called out for being far away or too close." Noah demanded.

The two sat in the middle of the auditorium's seats as they saw more classmates show up.

"It's starting to turn out pretty good! Do you think we'll be getting free cake?" Owen asked.

"Sure, because what better way to celebrate the first day of school with a cake in an old auditorium filled with asbestos!" Noah tried to remove some of the dust off his chair. "You would think that they would clean this place for the first day…" Noah's observation was interrupted by Owen. "Why do you look like that?"

"Mmhm! My mouth is just watering from the thought of cake." Owen closed his eyes and smiled.

"Did someone say cake?!" Izzy came from behind and started to run.

"There is no-" Before Noah could even respond, Izzy was already on the hunt for cake.

"That might be it! Come on, Eva! Let's go get some cake!" Izzy grabbed Eva's hand and ran to the front of the room.

"Let go of my hand!" Eva was heard shouting.

"Umm… Hey, Izzy! Iz? Man..." Owen sighed.

"You haven't talked to her all summer, have you?" Noah asked.

"No... What do I even say? She broke up with me." Owen sighed.

"Yeah, but you wanted to break up with her too, and then you regretted it afterward. You sang a song about her!" Noah stated.

"It was pretty good... But that's not the point. Look at her." Owen beamed.

The two watch as Izzy searches the podium and throws papers onto the floor causing someone to trip and Eva facepalms.

"Whoops!" Izzy blurted out.

"Oh, Noah! You have to help me!" Owen squeezed his little buddy. Noah successfully wrangled himself out of the tight grip.

"I can't help you there, that's too much insanity for me." Noah quipped.

"Thanks for the advice." Owen frowned.

"Anytime." Noah said. He checked his watch to compare it with the clocks' to find out when this weird event was getting over with. More students started to enter and something clicked in Noah's brain.

"Isn't it weird that-"

"That the cake isn't out yet?" Owen asked.

"What? No... Isn't it weird that everyone who was asked to be in this room competed on Total Drama?"

"Let me see..." Owen scanned the room and laughed. "Hey, you're right! Maybe we're getting a special page in the yearbook."

"You have to be joking." Noah smirked.

"It can happen!" Owen affirmed. The door was soon becoming a revolving door and more familiar faces entered the room.

"Dudes!" Geoff slid down the railing to greet his fellow teammates and grabbed a seat... While saving an extra one for Bridgette.

"Hey, man!" Owen gave Geoff a high five.

"Hey, why do you think we were called down here?" DJ asked as he sat in the row behind them.

"That seems to be the mystery around here. I honestly have no idea." Owen shrugged.

"Hey, maybe we're getting cake!" Geoff cheered.

"See? Geoff's on the same path of thinking!" Owen gave Geoff a high five from behind. "Yeah!"

"That makes sense..." Noah responded.

"Geoff, there you are!"

"That's my queue! Hey, Bridge!" Geoff ran across the backroom and tripped over numerous backpacks but hey, in the name of love. "Gidgette" were finally reunited.

"I missed you so much!" She caressed his cheek as they kissed once again.

"It's fourth period! You two had second period together, I was there!" Leshawna said as she put her backpack down.

"Honestly, get a room." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here? Go do something somewhere else." Bridgette said as she pulled away from Geoff for a short moment.

"Nice comeback. I actually agree with Heather on this one... Where are you sitting?" Leshawna asked as Heather pointed to one of the rows. The girls made their way down to get settled in.

"Don't listen to her, she's probably just jealous!" Geoff reassured Bridgette.

"I am not!" Leshawna turned around. The two look at each other.

"She so is. Come on." Geoff said as he held his girlfriend's hand and went back to his row.

"Those two are something else…" Leshawna laughed. "Speaking of lovebirds... Where's Alejandro?" She wondered.

"Wait… His name didn't get called?" Heather began to look around the room… No luck.

"I guess not. I almost thought this was a Total Drama reunion, I mean look! We're all here!"

"Hey, you're right. Why else would we all get called for something?"

"The guys over there think it's free cake." Leshawna pointed to the guys in the middle row who were starting to take bets on what flavor it was going to be.

"Oh we know it's cake!" Geoff yelled back.

"You're just imagining that! The lunchroom made brownies today... You bought one!" Courtney chimed in.

"Oh... But it was pretty good! Bridge, I snagged one for you!" Geoff took a bag out of his backpack with a brownie inside.

"Aww, you shouldn't have!" Bridgette gushed.

"Yes, I should've! Come here!" Once again, Bridgette and Geoff were kissing again, making everyone roll their eyes and groan.

"I definitely didn't miss that!" Gwen laughed.

"What will it take for you two to stop swapping spit?" Courtney complained.

"Woah, Courtney, no need to rain on our party!" Geoff laughed.

"It's... Just forget it. I can see that this isn't an academic meeting." Courtney crossed her arms.

"And it definitely isn't a Good Samaritan meeting!" Eva fired back.

"Come on, Lindsay! We can sit in the front row." Beth and Lindsay marched to the front after setting their bags down near the door.

"Ooh! Okay!" Lindsay squealed.

"Lindsay!"

As Lindsay was about to sit down, she heard a voice that she could finally recognize. Her boyfriend, Tyler, was waving from a distance.

"Oh, Tyler! I'm coming!" Lindsay chirped as she waved back. She was about to get up, but Beth blocked her path.

"What? I thought we were sitting here."

"Sorry, Beth! But it's Tyler! You understand!" Lindsay said.

"That's okay, you go ahead..." Beth rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"Okay!" Lindsay went her merry way as Beth began to regret that decision.

Beth was shocked for two reasons. One, she thought they were going to take on the senior year as the ultimate BFFs and two, Lindsay actually remembered Tyler's name for once. She turned around and saw Lindsay embrace Tyler and sit next to him. This was the moment Beth realized that Lindsay wasn't coming back to get her.

"Wait! I'll join you!" Beth ran up the stairs.

 _~Meanwhile with the_ _ **TRUE**_ _BFFs~_

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we're back in the auditorium!" Katie squealed.

"I know! It feels like it was only last year we were back here!" Sadie replied.

"Sadie, remember that time we got to be ushers at the school play and you got the entire football team to sit with us?" Katie recalled.

"Of course I do! But why did they refuse to take our numbers?" Sadie whimpered.

"I know! Maybe it was because you stuck the cheerleaders into another row!"

"Do you think the football team is coming back?"

"They've been back. I woke up early to see them from the parking lot!" Katie whispered.

"No, I meant for the performance, silly!" Sadie said as they sat near Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth.

"This is a performance?!" Lindsay asked. "I hope it's Britney Spears! She's my favorite."

"Yeah!" Tyler cheered. The girls looked at him. "What? Britney's cool."

Finally, Gwen walked into the auditorium and it was safe to say that she had higher expectations about the meeting. (College Prep, senior activities, etc.) She noticed that her Total Drama castmates were also involved in this meeting and assumed the worst: a Total Drama reunion for the whole cast… But why?

She sat in the second to last row just in case it was time to get up and run. Duncan saw this as a good opportunity to reunite.

"Guess who!" He covered her eyes and laughed.

"Haha, Duncan, very funny. I know you're behind me but... Duncan?!" Gwen gasped as she turned around. (She was more shocked over the reveal rather than "losing her vision".)

"What's up, doll face?"

"Don't call me that, what are you doing here?"

"What are we all doing here? I mean, this is some reunion..."

"Yeah, I connected those dots moments ago. You know I'm talking about you. You were in jail for blowing up Chris's mansion."

"I was... But you know, lawyers..." Duncan was starting to get used to lying again

Gwen couldn't look at him, she kept her attention on the stage but luckily, Courtney came to the rescue.

"Which lawyer was dumb enough to defend your case and release you?" Courtney snarled.

"Hey, princess." Duncan waved.

Courtney grunted at that response."Don't call me that, come on, Gwen. When is this meeting over?"

"What I want to know is when will the meeting begin? We've been here for twenty minutes, shouldn't somebody be here by now?" Gwen checked her phone.

"Is the fifteen-minute rule in effect?" Cody asked.

"Nobody showed up so..." Tyler replied as everyone began to gather their things.

"Don't leave your seat just yet!" a voice was heard, but the speaker was left to the imagination of the cast.

"Wait a minute, there's something about that voice..." Trent looked around." "It almost makes me want to-"

"Shout from the top of your lungs?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah..." Trent responded as he tried his best not to smile at her.

"Wait, he's right!" Justin exclaimed.

"You guys heard it too?" Owen asked. A puff of smoke began to form on the stage causing the front row to cough.

"I told you there was a ghost!" Katie smiled.

"No, Katie... Look!" A figure could finally be seen from the smoke but the result wasn't pretty.

 _ **"Hello, class!"**_ Chris emerged from the smoke to greet his former contestants who were shocked to see him again.

"Chris?!" Everyone asked in unison, followed by a chorus of groans and grunts.

"Okay, now I wish it was a ghost." Katie gulped.

"Wow! Good to see all of you too… I hope you all had a good-" He grew frustrated over the amount of smoke that was not only ruling his vision and focus. But his hair. "Chef, how do you turn off this fog machine?"

"It is turning off, the smoke's still going!" Chef was heard backstage as he tinkered with the machine.

"Okay, well hurry it up! Anyways, it's nice to see you all again!" Chris walked to the podium.

"Wait a minute... Did I sign up for another season?!" Tyler asked.

"No! I signed you all up! Well, your contracts say otherwise, we're reunited and it feels so good!"

As the group groaned collectively again, Izzy chatted with her row.

"Guys! I've seen this before, maybe he's doing one of those old high school visiting specials!" She cheered. "Yeah. Celebrities visit their old high schools and talk to the kids about their past experiences!"

"Wait, I've seen those before! They talk for hours about how they became a top fashion designer!" Lindsay added.

"Lindsay, I think you were watching a Ted Talk." Beth disputed.

"No, his name was Marc Jacobs, Beth! You borrowed one of my dresses from him." Lindsay laughed.

"Nevermind." Beth gave up that argument quickly.

The other contestants began to exchange glances to make sure they were seeing the same thing: Chris McLean visiting their high school.

"Okay, good to see you again, we still hate you-" Heather rolled her eyes. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, why are you really here?!" Eva snapped, almost going towards Chris with her backpack but Izzy stopped her.

"I'm not punking you, guys., we're really doing another season of Total Drama folks and class is in session!" Chris announced.

"Aww!" Everyone groaned.

"And... Your high school is the perfect location this time around!"

"Suddenly, I wish I was like 'Homeschool'!" Geoff whispered to Duncan, mentioning their former costar Ezekiel.

"Dude, no you don't. Remember World Tour? Dude's gone full Gollum on us. The animals get to keep him." Duncan kept his eyes on Chris talking just so it could like he was paying attention.

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing another season? With these guys?" Leshawna pointed at everyone. "No offense, Harold."

"None taken." Harold shrugged.

"I know, I know, hold your excitement, consider Chef and me as your new teachers!" Chris announced. This caused everyone to complain again and even get upset.

"No way, I'm out." Duncan refused to hear the rest of Chris's "great big pitch" and decided to leave.

"Way ahead of you." Gwen got up again to collect her things.

"I forgot to mention that it goes towards your class credits." Chris informed the both of them.

"On second thought, I'll stay." Gwen nervously laughed as she went back to her seat.

Duncan wasn't caring about class credits but his "tantrum" made him forget about why he's really out of jail in the first place so he also went back to his seat. "I'll stay, but I'm not happy about it."

"Perfect!" Chris said with praise. "Contract loophole 101! Got the legal team to work with White Pines."

"So now we don't have a say in this?!" Trent asked.

"Nope! Sorry, everyone but Courtney has the choice. Her lawyers received a revised copy of the contract this morning." Chris said.

"Of course..."

Courtney smiled as the others sighed. "Wait, I wasn't notified about that."

"Yeah… they just got the copy moments ago. Fax machines are still a thing... Really?" Chris laughed.

"We can always cut class!" Geoff insisted.

"Yeah, that will help you get into college." Noah chuckled.

"I'm not cutting class. It's our senior year people, hello?" Courtney said.

"It's not like we can do the challenge from home? It makes perfect sense." For once, Harold agreed with Geoff.

"Good thing you brought that up, Harold. Chef Hatchet has acquired a list of all of your addresses and will be more than happy to make sure you do the challenge. He's also here in case any of you are sick and by that, I mean playing hooky." Chris smiled.

"Wow..." DJ chuckled to himself.

"Any other stupid questions or comments before I get legal involved?" Chris asked.

"How did you even get in? You're somewhat of a huge celebrity! Wouldn't they get suspicious?" Bridgette asked.

"He's controversial at best, Bridge." Geoff chimed in as he put his arm around her.

"I have my ways…" Chris replied. That was something Duncan learned the hard way.

"How are we going to be shooting a season where you know... We're learning? We have social lives." Heather said.

"Yeah, I didn't think this whole thing through but we have to work with what we have and we have a lot!" Chris responded as he looked around the auditorium. "You guys know we love drama, it's in our name! Just think of the possibilities!"

"Between locker room talk and calculus exams, yeah... It's a handful." Gwen added.

"It's our senior year, we're thinking about our futures right now, Chris."

"And you can still do that with the presence of cameras!" Chris used his hands to mimic a camera. _Are they really rejecting reality tv over… reality?!_ He thought to himself.

"Is there such a thing as offscreen life for you?" Noah asked.

"I do things outside of this show!" Chris countered.

"Your failed film career doesn't count." Duncan shouted.

"Zip it, you! Anyways, the fans want everyone from the first wave cast to come back!"

"You said we used up our usefulness when you had the second cast! I was there!" Owen said.

"Yeah, I did." Chris conceded.

"And then half of us came back for that "all-star" season." Heather chimed in. "Which sucked by the way."

"Yeah! I was in the final two with Duncan, why was I not an all-star?" Beth asked as she raised her hands.

"I forgot about that!" Leshawna laughed.

"Beth, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't in there either." Owen smiled.

"But Owen, we were actually sad that you weren't going to be in there. You're a fan favorite!" Geoff said.

"Owen's so nice!" Lindsay cheered.

"Lindsay? Am I a fan favorite? I am, right?" Beth asked with a (huge) hint of desperation.

"Umm... Sure, Beth!" Lindsay went on to shake her head at Tyler, who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, forget everything I said, that was in the past, come on! We've been through so much together." Chris tried to change the subject but that wasn't happening. The cast brought up their grievances.

"We did. You watched us suffer." Courtney objected.

"I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it too." Gwen replied as the others nodded in agreement.

"True... But it's my job to satisfy the fans and they want you guys back. You wouldn't let your fans down, would you?" Chris asked.

"Of course not, I'm in!" Cody stood up.

"Woah!" Trent grabbed his arm. "Dude, you have no idea what you're getting into. It's Chris." He whispered.

"I take it back." Cody muttered.

"You guys are going to be our 'teachers'? Do you guys have any teaching credentials?" Gwen asked.

"These degrees!" Chris took out two "diplomas" that were the sizes of canvases.

"Oh... Wow." _They're definitely fake._ Gwen thought to herself.

"Give me that!" Courtney yanked the diploma from Gwen's hand.

"You just photoshopped your name and Chef Hatchet's names onto blank Harvard Degrees!" Courtney shouted.

"Moving on! Are we done? Okay! This season, we're back in school!" Chris declared. "It's in the contract, consider it!"

"We're really doing this, huh?" Duncan asked.

"I break you out of prison and this is the thanks I get?" Chris fired back. Chef's eyes widen as he remembered that that was supposed to be kept secret.

"You said the lawyers broke you out..." Gwen

"Oh no they did, I don't know what this guy is talking about, he's crazy, he's a psychopath!" Duncan assured her.

"Takes one to know one, huh?" Courtney whispered, causing Gwen to laugh. Duncan thought they were sworn enemies after the "Chartney" incident but it appears that times have changed.

Chris was left astonished. He was used to the cast rejecting them and denouncing him, but he will have to make it pretty clear that this was all for the ratings. He was going to give them extra time to reconsider but he felt like they would eventually come around to their senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh TV, it was a big mistake making Lindsay and Tyler break up OFFSCREEN! (Not happening here!)


End file.
